memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Daedalus class
| Service period = 22nd century | Armaments = 5 phase/laser/Phaser banks; 2 torpedo launcher bank | Defences = polarized hull plating/basic shielding | Image = | Type = cruiser | Service period = 2140s to 2196 | Length = 105 meters | Width = 25 meters | Height = 40 meters | Decks = 7 | Maxspeed = warp 7 |}} The Daedalus-class was a series of United Earth cruiser starships in Earth Starfleet service around the time of the 22nd century. The Daedalus-class was first utilized by the United Earth Starfleet around the 2140s and was later maintained in service by the Federation Starfleet throughout the latter half of that century. ( }}) History By the mid-2150s the Daedalus-class was considered somewhat outdated, superceded by the newer and advanced designs. However, the growing conflict with the Romulan Star Empire gave the class a new lease on life. Daedalus-class ships, uprated with technology from the NX program, could be built at roughly three times the rate as vessels, as well as refitting existing ships to the new standard. With wartime pressures on Starfleet to emphasize numbers over quality, the refitted Daedalus design was put into full production. ( ) Daedalus-class vessels would go on to serve as a primary exploratory starship for the fledgling Federation Starfleet following its Refit in 2161. [[USS Daedalus|One Daedalus vessel]] was awaiting completion of its Retrofit in that year, and was of sufficiently advanced characteristics that its command was a sought after posting for several Earth captains. The Daedalus-class would serve with distinction until they were finally retired from service in 2196. ( ; ; ; ) Despite being retired from service, at least one Daedalus-class vessel remained in service by the mid-23rd century. The was taken from a Federation surplus depot and was repaired and refitted by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and was used to transport them to various assignments where their technical and engineering skills were needed. ( ) Specifications In 2159, these vessels were equipped with five phase/laser banks and two spatial torpedo and photonic torpedo launcher banks, and were protected by polarized hull plating. ( }}) Known vessels * * * * * * (NCC-174) * (NCC-013) * * * * * * * * (NCC-217) * * * * * * * * * (NCC-470) * * * * * (NCC-178) * * * * * * * * * (NCC-76) * * Appendices Connections Background No explanation is given for these vessels' Federation Starfleet-style registry numbers and their use of the "USS" name prefix, despite existing years before the inception of the Federation. The game software for Legacy included numerous other names for ships of this class that were not prepared to be used in gameplay, and are hidden in the game's source code, including USS Achernar, USS Acrux, USS Archon, USS Belknap, USS Bellatrix, USS Binar, USS Boston, USS Capella, USS Caspan, USS Decatur, USS Deneb, USS Durret, USS Explorer, USS Helios, USS Homer, USS Lexington, USS Lubien, USS Merrimac, USS Monitor, USS Olympic, USS Daedalus, USS Potemkin, USS Republic, USS Rigel, USS Saratoga, USS Sirius, USS Wasp and USS Yorktown. Possibly, these vessels were intended for some feature of the game that was not completed. For example, none of these ships are coded with registry number graphics like those the included ships possess. External links * * Category:Earth starship classes Category:Federation starship classes category:Daedalus class starships